Elevator
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: No one likes being stuck in an elevator during a black out, especially when you're stuck in an elevator with a super villain.


**I don't know, this idea just came up and it took me a while to write about it and get it right. This is, I don't know, a few months before the movie? And heads up, Roxanne's sister is in this one. She likes to pop up whenever I'm writing these.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Ritchi was surprised when the elevator doors opened to reveal her usual blue kidnapper. Kidnapping had become a weekly routine, but she hadn't expected to see the villain at this hour in the elevator to her apartment building. Megamind seemed surprised as well, but he quickly shook it off and took out his Dehydration Gun.<p>

"What the..?" Roxanne stammered.

"Come quietly, Miss Ritchi," Megamind interrupted her, "or else I'll have to dehydrate you."

She crossed her arms. "Seriously, you're going to kidnap me tonight of all nights?"

"Tick tock, Miss Ritchi."

"Uh uh, I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I. Now come quietly, or I shoot."

There was a silence, the only sound being the tapping of Megamind's foot. Roxanne had been dehydrated before and knew it didn't hurt, but her head had felt dizzy afterwards.

"I'm about to pull the trigger."

The reporter rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine, let's get this over with."

She stepped into the elevator with the blue alien.

"Uh, would you mind pressing the button?" Megamind asked, still pointing the gun at her. "You're closer to it."

She sighed and obeyed. The doors shut and Roxanne didn't even struggle as Megamind tied up her wrists and ankles.

"I'll give you points for differing from your usual style," she admitted.

"It's a lot more fun when you're not expecting it," the alien smirked.

"Though couldn't you have picked some other night? I have somewhere to be."

"Not my problem."

She slinked down to the floor once he had finished tying.

"What? No spray?" she said.

"I'm getting to that."

He was taking out the spray can when suddenly everything went black and Roxanne heard Megamind fall back with a shriek as the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Everything was silent for a moment. In the darkness, Roxanne could hear Megamind struggling to sit up.

"What the heck just happened?" he groaned.

"It's a blackout," Roxanne observed. "The power's out."

"I know what a blackout is, Miss Ritchi. What I want to know is what caused it."

They heard Minion's voice, "Sir! Sir! Where are you? Are you alright?"

It was coming from Megamind's watch. The villain returned his call.

"I'm fine, Minion, but the _ellie-vah-tor_ won't move."

"I think you mean elevator, sir."

"Who cares? Is everything alright at the Evil Lair?"

"Well…sort of. You see, sir, I was testing out your invention like you asked me too and…well, it went into overload and cut the power."

Roxanne could imagine Megamind's face reddening into purple.

"Minion, you dimwitted creation of science!" he bellowed.

"I did everything you said, sir!" Minion protested on the other end. "The machine just takes up too much power!"

"How soon will it be until the power is back on?"

"How should I know?"

The villain groaned, "Fine, we'll just wait. Call off the whole plan, Minion. It'll be too late by the time the _ellie-vah-tor_ starts up again."

"Alright, sir. Hang in there."

Megamind slammed his back against the wall. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here for a while. Let's see, judging by the size of the _ellie-vah-tor_ and the rate at which both of us are breathing, we should run out of air in an hour and forty-six minutes."

"It's _elevator_," Roxanne corrected.

"Oh, potato, tomato."

"And you failed to count the amount of air seeping through the cracks of the door. Since the shaft's capacity is large, the chances of us running out of air are small. But if you want to neglect the air coming through the other doors, we'd run out in three hours and fifty-eight minutes."

Megamind was quiet for a moment, his green eyes staring at her in the dark.

"That's…correct. How did you do that?"

"Unlike some bubble brains, I paid attention in school."

He had always secretly admired the reporter and known she was smarter than most women, but he had never guessed this. His newfound discovery caused him to mutter these words:

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was an awkward silence between them. The thought of them being alone together in a dark elevator made them slightly uncomfortable. It didn't help that Roxanne was tied up.

"Since your ingenious plan has been canceled," the reporter said, "could you untie me?"

"Oh no, Miss Ritchi!" Megamind exclaimed. "Your tricks won't work on me! I'm not letting you escape."

"Oh sure, there are many ways for me to escape out of a dark elevator that isn't moving at all."

Suddenly a song played, "_I need a super villain to come and rescue me…_"

"What on Earth is that?" Megamind questioned, confused with the lyrics.

"My phone," Roxanne replied, embarrassed.

"That song is…"

"I just like the beat. The lyrics mean nothing. Could you untie me so I can answer it?"

"Why should I? You might call for help."

"Like I would admit I was stuck in an elevator with you."

The ringtone wouldn't stop and Megamind was forced to take out a tiny flashlight he had been carrying for emergencies. He crawled over to where Roxanne was sitting and took the phone out of her pants pocket.

"Ollo?" he said into it.

"It's hello," Roxanne whispered.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a woman's voice asked on the other end. "What did you do with Roxanne?"

"Miss Ritchi is all tied up at the moment." The reporter rolled her eyes at the pun. "May I ask who is calling?"

"I'm Rachel, Roxanne's sister. What's 'ollo' by the way? Is that Hindi or something?"

Megamind put the phone down and whispered to his captive, "It's your sister."

"Let me talk to her," Roxanne pleaded.

"Fine, but don't tell her I'm kidnapping you."

He held up the phone to her face.

"Hey, Rach."

"God, Roxie! The whole city is pitch-black! I had just arrived at the restaurant and then click! Everything went dark! Where are you, Roxanne? And was that who I think it was? What language was he speaking?"

"I'm trapped in an elevator. Go figure."

"Wait. It was him, wasn't it? Oh my god! You're sitting alone in an elevator with Megamind! In the dark, nonetheless." Roxanne was wondering if her captor could hear. "He was kidnapping you, wasn't he?" Rachel's voice changed. "Or is something else going on?"

"Rachel!" Roxanne shouted. "He's within earshot, you know?"

Megamind was laughing wildly.

"Glad you're enjoying this," she grumbled.

"So dinner's off, I guess," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it will probably be way past dinner time by the time the power comes back on."

"And on your special day. Well, at least you and Blue Boy have each other to snuggle up to."

"Rachel, shut up!"

"Bye! Oh wait, can I talk to Blue Boy again?"

Roxanne glanced at Megamind. He put the phone back to his ear.

"She secretly likes you," Rachel Ritchi whispered. "She just doesn't know it yet."

In the faint light of the flashlight, Roxanne could see him blush a deep lilac. _Oh God, what did she just tell him?_ He hung up the phone.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said.

"Why would you care if I had a sister or not?" Roxanne snapped. "My private life is none of your business."

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Megamind groaned, "Ugh, how long is this going to take?"

The reporter narrowed her eyes at him. "You had to come and ruin everything like always, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was looking forward to tonight and you had to pull me into this elevator and then cause the power to go off!"

"Hey, I wasn't planning to get you into the elevator. I was going to take the hover bike onto your balcony, but it ran out of gas. I also didn't expect to run into you so soon. Anyway, you could always reschedule your dinner plans."

"You don't get it, do you? My sister lives out in Lansing. She works overtime as a waitress and we don't often get the chance to see each other. Besides, tonight was supposed to be special."

"How come?"

"You really don't know what today is?"

"Um, Tuesday, the 10th of January?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Of course, she probably shouldn't have expected him to know. She had never told him. Why would she even care if he hadn't known or not? He was her kidnapper. Still, the fact that he didn't know somehow made her angry. Realizing this, Roxanne took a deep breath and cooled down.

"It's my birthday."

Megamind said nothing. If it hadn't been so dark, Roxanne would've seen guilt fill his face. Next thing she knew, his hands were loosening the ropes on her wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Call it a birthday present," Megamind mumbled in a voice totally unlike himself.

Roxanne rubbed her wrists and ankles once they were freed.

"Thanks," she said. "That feels a lot better."

The villain's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I said that feels a lot better."

"No, before that."

"Um, thanks?"

She could feel his shocked gaze on her.

"What?"

"Sorry," Megamind said, scooting away. "It's just…no one's ever said 'thanks' to me before."

Roxanne wasn't sure how to respond. Of course Megamind had never been thanked for anything before. He was a super villain and really didn't do anything that someone would be thankful for. So what did 'thanks' mean to him? A lot, apparently.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an hour. It was winter in Metro City and without the heating on, Roxanne was getting cold, even while wearing her coat. Her hands were the first to freeze. She knew she should've put her gloves on. At this point, it was so cold that she was clutching her knees, her teeth chattering. Megamind could hear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. He sounded so…concerned.

"I'm fine," Roxanne lied.

After all, she didn't want to complain to her frequent kidnapper that she was freezing. Then a sudden feeling of warmth was injected inside of her as a pair of arms wrapped around her body. It was the reporter's turn to be shocked.

"Why are you hugging me?" she questioned.

"You're cold," Megamind simply stated. "And villains don't hug, Miss Ritchi. This is…providing extra body heat."

"Why?"

It took a minute for him to come up with an excuse. "Your teeth's chattering annoys me."

A part of her wanted to pry his arms off, but she was getting warmer. The feeling of his arms around her was somehow…comforting. Megamind then realized what he was doing and attempted to move away, but Roxanne pulled him back in his place.

"It's helping," she said.

She had no idea how long they sat there, but as he held her, the cold feeling melted away. Despite the fact, a slight shiver came, causing Megamind to tighten his grip. The gesture surprised her. The thought occurred to her that maybe he didn't want to let go. After all, it wasn't like he hugged people often. That caused her to think even more. He had no one but Minion in that dusty old Evil Lair of his.

Roxanne smirked. "Now I know why you kidnap me all the time."

Megamind was confused. "Because you're Metro Man's girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure, he isn't," Megamind said sarcastically.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

The villain froze. Then he shook it off and spoke in his dramatic voice.

"Villains don't get _lonely_, Miss Ritchi."

"They also don't hug their captives when their cold. Oh, I'm sorry. I meant 'providing extra body heat.'"

"That…means nothing! Besides, why would I feel lonely? I have Minion and the Brainbots and…and…"

He trailed off. He couldn't deny it. He had felt lonely. In fact, that had been the reason he had been kidnapping Roxanne so many times, other than the fact that she was supposedly dating his arch nemesis. He had no one to talk to but his fish friend and dog-like cyborgs. The latter, of course, couldn't talk back. However, he didn't want Roxanne to think that was the case.

His silence only confirmed the reporter's assumption. She could see his vibrant green eyes glowing in the dark, sadness overflowing them. She couldn't help but feel almost…sorry for him.

Megamind then had an idea. "Though if you really do think I'm that lonely, you could consider my offer to become my Evil Queen."

Roxanne shook her head. "And that conversation led you nowhere."

Another silence.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your birthday," Megamind muttered.

The reporter's mouth dropped open. "You're sorry? Why?"

"After all, your birth is something to celebrate." He then gasped at what he had said. "I mean…where else would I get a kidnapping victim?"

"It's not your fault. I mean you had no way of knowing and it's not like you wanted us to get stuck in here."

She stiffened as she felt him breathing on her face. He had never been so close to her before. Why wasn't she afraid?

Suddenly, the lights went on and the elevator started down again. The pair glanced at each other, realizing not only that Megamind was still hugging her, but Roxanne had her arms around him too. They yanked themselves away and stood up, both of them blushing with embarrassment. As the number on the small screen above counted down, they said nothing, until the doors opened and Megamind hurriedly pressed them closed again and pushed the number eleven. The elevator lifted itself back up.

"So," the alien said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I apologize again for the inconvenience. For the record, this never happened and we were never stuck in the _ellie-vah-tor_…alone."

The reporter nodded as the doors opened to her floor.

"I guess I'll…" she stammered, "see you later?"

"Yes," Megamind said quickly. "Later."

Roxanne stepped out and the villain sighed with relief as the doors closed again. He took out his watch.

"Minion," he said into it, "I'll be at the Lair in a moment. I have to…run a quick errand."

The fish was confused on the other end. "You don't run errands."

"I…just need to pick something up. Real quick."

"What, sir?"

"Oh, it's nothing important."

* * *

><p>Roxanne was surprised the next morning when a delivery man came with a bouquet of six lavender roses.<p>

"Delivery for a Miss Roxanne Ritchi," he said, reading the envelope attached to the roses.

"That's me," she uttered. "Who sent these?"

"How should I know? I'm just the delivery boy."

He handed the bouquet over to her and held out a clipboard for her to sign. As soon as he had left, Rachel Ritchi came out of the kitchen and gawked, spitting out a bit of waffle in the process.

"Whoa, who sent the forest?" she demanded, her mouth still full.

"I have no idea," Roxanne stated, inhaling the scent. "They really are lovely."

She knew it couldn't have been Metro Man. He would've made himself known to the delivery boy. Then she realized it could've been Hal, but he had stopped sending her flowers years ago, due to how much money it was costing him.

"Maybe it says so in this card," Rachel said, removing the envelope from the bunch.

Roxanne snatched the card back and handed her sister the flowers. She opened up the envelope containing her name and address. Inside was a small blue card.

_I certainly hope this makes up for that little incident in the elevator. Don't think this means I'm going soft, Miss Ritchi! You'll be expecting another, more appropriate, kidnapping soon! Oh, and Happy Birthday, by the way._

_-M_

The reporter widened her eyes. _No way._ Rachel peeked over her shoulder and grinned mischievously.

"Ooh," she said. "Somebody's got a crush on Roxanne, and that somebody is a really bad blue boy."

Roxanne glared at her sister. "Knock it off, Rachel. I'm sure there was some other reason for this."

"Come on, Roxie. When are you going to admit that he has a thing for you? Do you even know what six lavender roses means? Well, six of any color means the need to be loved or cherished. As for lavender, it either means 'love at first sight' or 'enchanted.' Ooh, looks like Blue Boy's got it real bad!"

Roxanne took the roses and placed them in the first available vase she could find and went into the kitchen to get them some water. She thought about what her sister had said. Was that how Megamind really felt? No, a super villain like him couldn't possibly have known the language of roses. Then again, why send any roses at all?

She recalled their time together in the dark elevator, how he had held her, how close they had been, how he had apologized, and the sadness in his voice, even if he had tried to hide it. Maybe he wasn't a villain after all. But what was he then?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay. I know, that idea of "Super Villain" being Roxanne's ringtone was used a dozen times, but I liked it. And that whole calculating amount of air thing was made up. I honestly don't know how that works and I'm in Physics.<strong>


End file.
